


Вопросы летоисчисления

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Вскоре после становления Империя перешла на новое летоисчисление, и сначала никто не заподозрил неладного...Осторожно, стеб, глум, всякие безобразия, обоснуя нет и не было!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Вопросы летоисчисления

Его величество Палпатин, уже два дня как сменивший титул, потер глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Основная часть задач, требующих немедленного внимания, была решена. Легитимность власти подтверждена, пиар-компания раскручивается на полную мощность, Орден нейтрализован, приказы о кадровых перестановках отданы… даже ученик уже может не надеяться сбежать на тот свет: состояние стабилизировалось, а опытная команда медиков гарантирует выживание пациента. Еще десять-двенадцать часов работы – и можно будет наконец-то вздремнуть.

В кабинет тенью просочилась Слай Мур, коротко поклонилась.

\- Что? – Палпатин подавил желание нахмуриться.

\- Вы велели докладывать обо всем необычном, ваше величество, - бесцветное лицо женщины не выражало никаких эмоций.

\- Да, я помню.

\- Вчера в полночь внутренняя сеть Сената отобразила оговоренную вами плановую смену летоисчисления. По завершении обработки информации соответствующая команда была подана на центральные серверы Голонета. Переход на новое летоисчисление будет окончательно завершен в течение двух недель на всех территориях Империи.

\- И что? – с легким раздражением уточнил Палпатин. – Я, кажется, предупреждал о подобных перспективах!

\- Датировка и обозначение отличаются от предписанных.

Палпатин негромко хмыкнул и щелкнул по панели голонет-терминала. В правом нижнем углу высветилась дата: 19 ДБЯ.

\- Проблема в том, что смена летоисчисления была оговорена заранее, и команду от сенатской голонет-сети приняли все ведущие серверы, - добавила Слай Мур. – Из-за этого ложная датировка распространилась достаточно широко. Ледорубы работают, но изменения пока не локализованы, а источник вируса отследить не удалось.

\- Неудачно, - Палпатин еле заметно поморщился. – Впрочем, эту проблему никак нельзя назвать требующей решения лично императором. Надеюсь, справитесь?  
Слай Мур только молча поклонилась.

***  
Через месяц Палпатин констатировал: Империя будет жить по новому летоисчислению. Весь отдел компьютерной безопасности, брошенный на нейтрализацию непонятного вируса, не смог его хотя бы локализовать. Палпатин даже организовал доставку в сенатский медцентр мобильного голонет-терминала для Вейдера: тот благодаря нездоровой фантазии и достойному лучшего применения упрямству считался в Ордене неплохим ледорубом. Увы, единственным положительным результатом было то, что Вейдер, раздраженный никак не решающейся проблемой, шел на поправку быстрее, чем ожидалось бы даже от Лорда ситхов, не то что от недоученного джедая.

В народе переход на новое летоисчисление особых волнений не вызвал: о нем объявлялось официально, да и первая за много тысячелетий смена государственного строя давала неплохой повод для подобных действий. Тем более что указывать параллельно датировку от Великой ресинхронизации неизвестный вирус не запрещал, другое дело, что на первом месте всегда стояло загадочное 19 ДБЯ.

По указанию Палпатина расшифровкой аббревиатуры и числового обозначения в секретном порядке занялся один из аналитических отделов. Группа историков регулярно предоставляла гипотезы о том, что такого важного произошло девятнадцать лет назад. Палпатин бы даже понял, если бы датировка указывала 23 ДБЯ, отмечая время от рождения Вейдера: в конце концов, появление в галактике Избранного вполне можно счесть значимой вехой в ее развитии. Но Вейдер мрачно утверждал, что в четырехлетнем возрасте не творил ничего, что можно было бы принять за точку отсчета для целого государства.

За последующие месяцы аналитики не предоставили, по мнению Палпатина, ни одной достоверной гипотезы. А в первый день нового года датировка в голонет-сети сменилась на 18 ДБЯ.

***  
Палпатин не был бы политиком, если бы не сумел повернуть себе на пользу массовые волнения, центробежные настроения, а в отдельных регионах – даже панику по поводу неведомого чего-то, грядущего через восемнадцать лет. Пара выступлений по головидению, несколько торжественных речей о готовности устранить, не допустить и пресечь любое готовящееся БЯ – и его практически насильно заставили значительно увеличить финансирование военной сферы. Правда, параллельно пришлось перекраивать бюджет так, чтобы найти средства еще и для развития медицины и космологических исследований – именно из этих областей прогнозировали возможные неприятности специалисты – но и это приносило пользу Империи.

Разумеется, Палпатин предполагал возможность дезинформации. Но за год никто не сумел отследить ее источник, а служба информационной безопасности на Корусанте была опытной. Да и перспективы, открывающиеся на волне общественных опасений, манили… Впрочем, недооценивать возможную угрозу Палпатин не собирался. Он, конечно, не верил, что датировку изменила лично Великая Сила, но все же…

Вейдер, оправившийся после Мустафара, принял происходящее близко к сердцу и теперь носился по всей Империи, наводя мир и порядок. Иногда по несколько раз подряд: там, где поднимали голову различные фанатики, оживившиеся при слухах о грядущем конце света. Пару раз Палпатин советовался с ним и по этому поводу. На второй беседе Вейдер, просмотрев предоставленный НИИ Природных Катаклизмов и Катастроф список расшифровок аббревиатуры ДБЯ, пробормотал на минимальной громкости вокодера:

\- Битва при Явине уже случилась.

\- Что имеешь в виду? – уточнил Палпатин.

\- Низвержение Лорда Куна, - быстро ответил Вейдер. Палпатин возмутился про себя: врет, нагло врет в глаза учителю и не краснеет! По крайней мере, под маской не видно.

\- И только? Уверен, что не хочешь упомянуть никакие возможные… последствия, которые грозят нам через восемнадцать лет?

На это Вейдер вздрогнул и, сказав, что немедленно с этим разберется, вылетел из кабинета, не дожидаясь конца аудиенции.

Ждать его объяснений пришлось недолго. Через месяц неугомонный главком вернулся и приволок Палпатину мрачную датомирку с трехлетней девчонкой на руках.

\- Вот, - пояснил он. – Последствия битвы при Явине.

\- Так вот как джедаи обходятся теперь с поверженными темными? – оценил Палпатин, узнав ученицу графа Дуку. И как только выжила?

\- Ни хатта, мы разошлись вничью, - опровергла предположение Асажж Вентресс. – Все претензии к Лорду Куну.

Вейдер промолчал, всей Силой демонстрируя, что просто утешал напуганную явлением призрака даму.

\- Твой ребенок, значит, - мечтательно протянул Палпатин, повернувшись к Вейдеру. – Что ж, посмотрим…

***  
Воспитание дочери Вейдера ожидаемо свалилось на Императора: главком, постоянно мечущийся по галактике, не мог таскать в самые опасные места страны маленького ребенка, а надеяться на датомирскую ведьму… Нет уж, лучше Палпатин сам проконтролирует процесс. Тем более, девчонка оказалась одаренной с выраженным темным окрасом Силы и фирменным скайуокерским шилом в комплекте. Пришлось вспомнить Мола и радоваться, что Саато-Лея (первое имя от матери, второе непреклонно добавил отец) хотя бы немного старше.

Новая военная программа шла полным ходом. Верфи Куата заложили в проект звездных разрушителей целый ряд конструкционных изменений, направленных на увеличение автономности и огневой мощи. Служба эпидемиологической безопасности обнаружила случаи рекгульской чумы на Тарисе. Палпатин, хорошо учивший историю одаренных, подумал, что местные власти, кажется, безнадежны. Планету еще четыре тысячи лет назад продезинфицировали крупным калибром, продемонстрировав, как вредно замалчивать сведения о смертельно опасных болезнях – но нет, администрация всё так же ничему не учится!

Вейдер на девятилетие дочери подарил ей истребитель: во имя семейных традиций. Палпатин в шутку предложил еще и станцию взорвать. Хорошо, что для Звезды Смерти пока был построен только основной каркас. Впрочем, Саато-Лее хватило списанного после войн клонов «Барышника».

***  
Обратный отсчет, отражающийся на экранах терминалов, перевалил через цифру 10 и начал нервировать еще сильнее. Подняли голову повстанцы, активизируя диверсии и вербовку агентов. Обрадованный Вейдер рванул тренировать флот, забрав с собой дочь: дескать, взрослая уже, пусть получает реальный опыт. Та на каких-то переговорах подружилась с альдераанской принцессой и приволокла ее на разрушитель – покататься. Через две недели на флоте появился пропавший без вести магистр Кеноби, примчавшийся спасать несчастное дитя от страшного ситха. В результате в списке разыскиваемых джедаев была вычеркнута еще одна строка, а Вейдер, не надеявшийся свести счеты с бывшим учителем, стал значительно теплее относиться к семейству Органа. По крайней мере, к его младшей части.

Дальняя разведка совместно с чиссами подтвердила неизменность траектории полета вонгов. Палпатин облегченно выдохнул: он опасался, что те решили ускорить экспансию. Пусть ДБЯ и не расшифровывалось ни на одном языке галактики как «прибытие юужань-вонгов», но мало ли…

Эпидемиологическая служба Империи развернула филиалы по всему государству и после десяти лет практики на усиленном финансировании нейтрализовала любые катастрофы медицинского характера жестко и непреклонно. Для Палпатина, например, наиболее показательной выглядела утечка в бактериологической лаборатории на Фоллине, обезвреженная в течение суток.

НИИ Космоса и Гиперпространства составил приблизительную карту аномалий Ядра Галактики.

К 6 ДБЯ была ударными темпами достроена Звезда Смерти. После летных испытаний ее торжественно приписали к эскадре Трауна: хранить дальние рубежи Империи. Злые языки передавали реакцию адмирала в четырех разных версиях, но одобрительной не была ни одна из них.

***  
Последние годы перед Временем Х выдались напряженными. Население, расслабившееся было в период 16-5 ДБЯ, снова забурлило. Силы правопорядка наловчились пресекать любые волнения практически в зародыше: было на чем практиковаться.

Вейдер создал-таки флот своей мечты. Правда, сделать его исключительно военным не вышло, и теперь любая эскадра могла не просто выдержать бой против превосходящих сил противника, но и организовать эвакуацию населения некрупной планеты, а также нейтрализовать эпидемию или экологическую катастрофу, причем не только при помощи директивы База-Дельта-Ноль.

Саато-Лея Скайуокер собрала тай-бомбер с дублированным управлением и уволокла Лею Органу на орбитальное кладбище кораблей времен войн клонов. Еще один «Барышник» не пережил встречи с молодым поколением. Принцесса, защищая подругу, утверждала, что на рычаг сброса торпед жала именно она, Лея Органа, на что Палпатин обоснованно усомнился в декларируемом курсе Альдераана на мирное и дипломатическое решение противоречий.

В 1 ДБЯ был окончательно разогнан Альянс повстанцев. Очередная диверсия закончилась массовым арестом всех лидеров восстания, которым убедительно доказали, что в ближайшие два-три года лучше сидеть и не высовываться. По желанию сидеть можно в имперских застенках, говорят, очень помогает от излишних амбиций. Мон Мотма с неохотой согласилась на временное перемирие. Не последнюю роль в ее решении сыграла эскадра Вейдера, прилетевшая на главную базу повстанцев предлагать помощь в любых экологических катастрофах, которые только найдет.

***  
Год 0 ДБЯ был самым тихим и безмятежным за все время существования государства, причем включая его пребывание в виде Республики. Даже пираты, на которых сбрасывала напряжение и тренировала команды большая часть адмиралов флота, затихли и пережидали опасное время.

Единственным значимым явлением, с точки зрения Палпатина, была Саато-Лея Скайуокер, выскочившая замуж за какого-то подозрительного контрабандиста с Внешнего кольца. Мотивировав свое решение тем, что всё равно грядет конец света, а значит, на правила поведения имперской аристократии можно и наплевать, она радостно препиралась с подругой по поводу мезальянса и готовилась осчастливить мир еще одним поколением Скайуокеров. Увы, сделать это до конца года у нее не получилось бы даже в случае преждевременных родов. А Палпатин так надеялся, что неведомое событие, которого с замиранием сердца ожидала целая галактика, окажется настолько… безобидным.

***  
Последний день года Палпатин провел у себя в кабинете, включив связь со всеми службами быстрого реагирования и уставившись в голонет-терминал.

Ровно в полночь цифры на экране сменились. Вместо зловещей надписи «0 ДБЯ» на главной странице новостного сайта загорелось «1 ПБЯ».

\- Мастер, по-моему, нас наебали, - высказал предположение Вейдер, проигнорировав правила общения через дальнюю связь.

\- Что ж, - Палпатин задумчиво прикрыл глаза, прогоняя из эмоций горячее согласие с учеником, - не могу сказать, что я расстроен.

***  
О том, какое еще значимое событие произошло в 0 ДБЯ, Палпатин узнал только через несколько месяцев, когда Саато-Лея, отправившаяся на повышение квалификации в Имперскую военную академию, притащила папе с дедушкой курсанта первого года обучения Люка Скайуокера. И, обнаружив это, поставил в памяти заметку проверить запасы «Барышников» на кладбище кораблей. А то мало ли что? Скайуокеры – они всё делают с размахом. А на верфях, между прочим, как раз третья Звезда Смерти строится, модернизированная и усовершенствованная. Неудобно получится.


End file.
